dylanplushmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dylanplushmovies Wiki
Category:Browse 103 . CONTINUED: (4) BRAN Me too. (BILLY AND BRAN LEAVE.) CLAUDETTE (CLAUDETTE, WEARING AN APRON, IS SWEEPING UP BROKEN MIRROR GLASS AND DISPOSING OF IT.) Don't worry Lisa, I'll stay here and help you. OTHER PEOPLE (OTHER PEOPLE TAKE THE HINT AND START GETTING READY TO LEAVE. SEVERAL WOMEN PICK UP EMPTY BOTTLES AND GLASSES AND CARRY THEM TO THE KITCHEN. SOME OTHER PEOPLE GATHER IN A CORNER AND WHISPER AMONG THEMSELVES, LAUGHING AND FINISHING THEIR DRINKS. GRADUALLY THE PEOPLE LEAVE, THANKING LISA FOR INVITING THEM.) See you later. Bye Johnny. See you Johnny. See you Lisa. Happy birthday. Are you going to be alright Lisa? See you everybody. Bye. LISA Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you later. See you later. See you later. PETER (PETER KNOCKS ON THE BATHROOM DOOR) Johnny, I'm leaving now. I want to shake your hand. JOHNNY Go on Peter, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for everything. THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 104 . CONTINUED: (5) PETER I want to talk to you before I leave. (JOHNNY DOESN'T RESPOND. PETER TURNS TO LISA.) PETER He's pretty stubborn, isn't he? LISA We'll work it out, you can go now. PETER Alright, you call me anytime if you need me. See you later. (PETER GIVES A LITTLE KISS ON LISA'S CHEEK AND TURNS TO MICHELLE.) PETER See you next Friday, Michelle. MICHELLE Sure Peter. You take care. Bye. (PETER GOES OUT THE DOOR.) MICHELLE Lisa, can I help you clean up? LISA No thanks Michelle. Mom's going to do it. Thanks for all your help. MICHELLE Where is your mom? I don't see her. LISA She's in the kitchen, if I know my mom. THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 105 . CONTINUED: (6) CLAUDETTE (FROM THE KITCHEN.) I heard that, Lisa. Get your pretty little buns in here and help. MICHELLE Well, I guess I'll leave it to the family. LISA Bye, Bye, see you later, Michelle. Thanks for your help. MICHELLE Bye, Lisa. It was my pleasure. (MICHELLE GOES OUT THE DOOR.) LISA (LISA GOES TO THE KITCHEN.) Mom, what am I going to do? He won't come out of the bathroom. CLAUDETTE Don't bother me about it. I'm not talking to him. He is prick. He won't even help a poor old dying lady. LISA Oh, never mind. (LISA GOES TO THE BATHROOM DOOR AND RATTLES THE NOB.) Johnny! Hey, Johnny! JOHNNY I won't come out until she leaves. LISA Why are you being such a baby? THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 106 . CONTINUED: (7) CLAUDETTE (CLAUDETTE COMES OUT OF THE KITCHEN DRYING HER HANDS ON A KITCHEN TOWEL.) Don't worry!!!! I'm leaving!!!!! (SHE IS TALKING LOUD ENOUGH FOR JOHNNY TO HEAR. SHE FOLDS THE TOWEL AND TAKES OFF HER APRON AND FOLDS IT.) LISA I'm glad you could come mom, thanks for your help. CLAUDETTE Don't mention it dear. Call me tomorrow and we'll see how you feel. LISA I'll get your coat. (LISA HELPS HER MOTHER WITH HER COAT, AND CLAUDETTE GOES OUT THE DOOR.) CLAUDETTE Good night dear, sweet dreams. Be good to Johnny. (TO JOHNNY.) Good night Johnny! LISA I'll try. Good night mom. (LISA GOES TO THE BATHROOM DOOR.) LISA Come out now Johnny, she's gone. JOHNNY In a few minutes bitch. THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 107 . CONTINUED: (8) LISA Who are you calling a bitch? JOHNNY You and your stupid mother. LISA (LISA GOES OVER TO THE PHONE AND PUNCHES NUMBERS, THEN WALKS HOLDING IT TO HER EAR AS FAR INTO THE KITCHEN AS THE CORD WILL STRETCH. ) Hi Mark, I need to talk to you. Don't pay any attention to Johnny, he's being a big baby. You know I love you very much. You're the sparkle of my life. I can't live without you. I love you. MARK Why don't you ditch this creep. I don't like him anymore. LISA I know, he's not worth it. Why don't I come up there and be with you? MARK Sure baby, come on up. I want your body. LISA You got it. I'm on my way. Bye. (LISA HANGS UP.) JOHNNY (ANGRILY, JOHNNY COMES OUT OF THE BATHROOM.) Who were you talking to? LISA (LISA TAKES A CANVAS BAG OUT OF THE CLOSET.) Nobody. THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 108 . CONTINUED: (9) JOHNNY (JOHNNY WALKS TO THE ANSWERING MACHINE AND PUSHES SOME BUTTONS.) We'll just see about that! VOICE OF LISA Hi Mark, I need to talk to you. Don't pay any attention to Johnny, he's being a big baby. You know I love you very much. You're the sparkle of my life. I can't live without you. I love you. JOHNNY (JOHNNY PRESSES THE PAUSE BUTTON.) You little tramp! how could you do this to me! I gave you seven years of my life! Let's see what else we have on this tape! LISA No stop! You little prick! I put up with you for seven years! You think you are an angel, but you're just like everybody. JOHNNY I treat you like a princess and you stabbed me in the back. I love you and I did everything to please you, and now you betray me...how could you love him!! Let's hear the tape. (JOHNNY PRESSES A BUTTON.) VOICE OF MARK Why don't you ditch this creep. I don't like him anymore. VOICE OF LISA I know, he's not worth it. Why don't I come up there and be with you? VOICE OF MARK Sure baby, come on up. I want your body. THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 109 . CONTINUED: (10) VOICE OF LISA You got it. I'm on my way. Bye. JOHNNY (JOHNNY PICKS UP THE MACHINE AND YANKS IT TO BREAK THE WIRE AND THROWS IT AGAINST THE WALL.) Everybody betray me! I don't have a friend in the world! LISA I'm leaving you Johnny. (LISA GOES TO THE BATHROOM WITH HER BAG, THROWS A FEW THINGS INTO IT AND RUNS OUT THE DOOR WITH IT.) JOHNNY (JOHNNY IS YELLING WHILE LISA IS SLAMMING THE DOOR.) Get out! Get out! Get out of my life!!! (JOHNNY PICKS UP THE TV AND THROWS IT THROUGH THE WINDOW. THERE'S A BIG NOISE AND CRASH OUTSIDE THE WINDOW. HE YELLS.) JOHNNY Screw the whole world! I don't need them! (MORE GLASS SHATTERS. JOHNNY TIPS A CHAIR OVER, THEN THE SOFA AND GRABS A LAMP AND THROWS IT OUT THE BROKEN WINDOW. WE HEAR A DISTANT CRASH. HE CLEARS OFF THE SHELF WITH HIS HANDS. BOOKS AND OTHER ITEMS FALL ON THE FLOOR. WHATEVER HE SEES HE THROWS AGAINST THE WALLS.) NEIGHNOR #1. (SOMEONE BANGS ON THE FRONT DOOR.) What's going on in there? Open up! open up! Are you okay? (THERE IS MORE BANGING ON THE DOOR.) THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 110 . CONTINUED: (11) JOHNNY (JOHNNY GOES INTO THE CLOSET AND THROWS OUT EVERYTHING HE SEES AND FINDS A WOODEN BOX ABOUT THE SIZE OF A SHOE BOX. HE TRIES TO PULL IT OPEN, BUT HE CAN'T. HE THROWS IT TO THE FLOOR BUT IT DOESN'T OPEN. HE KICKS IT, BUT IT DOESN'T OPEN. HE PULLS A PIECE OF METAL FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAIR AND PRIES OPEN THE PADLOCK AND SUCCEEDS. HE OPENS THE BOX AND TAKES OUT A GUN. HE IS CRYING.) Why? Why? Why? Why is this happening to me! Why? Why is this happening to me! I can't deal with this any more! It's over! It's over! (SUDDENLY HE STARES INTO THE CLOSET. HE REACHES IN AND PULLS OUT A SEXY NIGHTGOWN. HE HOLDS IT AT ARM'S LENGTH.) You tramp! You tramp! (HE THROWS IT DOWN ON THE FLOOR. HE REACHES IN AND PULLS OUT MORE OF LISA'S CLOTHES AND THROWS THEM ON THE FLOOR. HE LIES ON THE CLOTHES, UNZIPPING HIS ZIPPER. HE IS BREATHING HARD AND WRITHING WITH PELVIC THRUSTS.) (WHEN HE FINISHES, HE SITS UP AND PICKS UP THE GUN. HIS FINGER IS ON THE TRIGGER. TEARS ARE FLOWING DOWN HIS CHEEKS. HE THROWS THE GUN AWAY FROM HIM. HE IS CRYING WITH HIS FACE IN HIS HANDS. AFTER A WHILE, HE CRAWLS TO THE GUN, STILL CRYING OUT LOUD. HE REACHES FOR THE GUN WITH HIS HAND SHAKING. HE PICKS IT UP AND POINTS IT AT THE MIDDLE OF HIS FOREHEAD.) JOHNNY God forgive me. (JOHNNY PULLS THE TRIGGER. HE COLLAPSES ON THE FLOOR GROANING. HE IS DEAD.) LISA (LISA OPENS THE DOOR TO THE APARTMENT. MARK RUSHES IN PAST HER AND KNEELS DOWN BESIDE JOHNNY'S BODY. ALSO SEVERAL NEIGHBORS COME IN. LISA STANDS BY THE DOOR WITH AN EXPRESSION OF HORROR AND HER ARMS FOLDED.) NEIGHNOR #1. Somebody call the police! THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 111 . CONTINUED: (12) NEIGHNOR #2. Don't anybody touch anything! Call an ambulance! (ONE PERSON LEAVES THE ROOM TO CALL.) MARK Johnny, open your eyes. Wake up! (MARK HOLDS JOHNNY'S ARM AND HIS HEAD.) LISA Is he dead Mark? Is he dead? MARK (MARK IS VERY EMOTIONAL. HE TOUCHES THE SIDE OF JOHNNY'S NECK.) Yes he's dead! Yes he's dead!!! (HE KISSES JOHNNY ON THE FOREHEAD.) LISA (LISA PUTS HER HAND OVER HER EYES AND SAYS.) Oh! Oh my God! (MARK STANDS BESIDE LISA AND HOLDS HER TIGHTLY.) LISA Oh well, the insurance is paid up, $ 100,000.00 MARK (MARK STANDS BACK AWAY FROM LISA.) You're thinking of insurance at a time like this!? LISA Don't you see? We're free to be together. THE ROOM by Tommy P. Wiseau Copyright © , 1999 Copyright © , 20011 5 Copyright © , 2000 ALL RIGHT RESERVED 112 . CONTINUED: (13) MARK (MARK PUSHES LISA AGAINST THE WALL.) You tramp! You killed him, you're the cause of all of this. Go to hell! I don't need your dirty money. I don't love you. As far as I'm concerned you can drop off the Earth. (PAUSE.) Get out of my life! get out of my life Lisa! (MARK KNEELS AGAIN BESIDE JOHNNY, CRYING. SIRENS CAN BE HEARD IN THE DISTANCE.) THE END